Pokemon: Darkness Adventures
by anthunee
Summary: This story is about a guy named Kale who goes on an adventure through Johto during a crisis. The Gym Leaders have been told to be on high alert for a new upcoming threat.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Why are we here?" Whitney asked. "All the regions are having a meeting, remember?" Replied Chuck. "Well, yeah i know that but why?" Questioned Whittney. "All we know is that Lance called for it," Morty facted out. Whittney sighed and rested her head on her hand, still not convinced. All the Gym leaders were called for a meeting today by Lance, the champion. "Well a meeting was do anyways," commented Claire. "But Johto is peaceful, we have no problems here." Chuck countered. "But we have to consider the other regions," Falkner reminded. "Yeah but that's their problem not ours!" Bugsy stated. "But we should help any region in need as much as we can," Jasmine kindly pointed out. "Besides we still have the matter of Giovanni..." Claire reminded. "Oh, here we go again..." Whittney whined. "Giovanni shouldn't be concidered a gym leader! We all know he's the Team Rocket's boss!" Shouted Chuck. "Well we have no say in the matter, he's a Kanto gym leader all we could do is help, which they have not asked for of this situation," Pryce stated ending the Giovanni conversation. The double door to the large meeting room where everyone was, opened and Lance walked in and sat down on the chair at the front of the table. "You were all called because of a situation occuring in Hoenn and Sinnoh." Lance stated. "I knew it was about the other regions..." Bugsy murmered. Lance continued, "Yes, but the occurances can affect us as well," Lance informed. "You are all aware of Team Magma and Aqua but also a new team is starting to grow more infamous, Team Galactic." He said. "Who comes up with these names?" Teased Whittney as she giggled. "Well, they could be a threat. Team Aqua and Magma are being stalled by trainers and officers but can still acheive their goal if we don't take action. Team Galactic's goal is far worse and horryfing, it could completey tear humanity apart." Lance paused letting the news sink in. "But other occurances have been spotted in Johto. The other regions just wanted us to be aware of all this and to take precaution. That is it, you are all dismissed," Lance declared and left. Everyone's tension was somewhat eased and slowly got up a while after Lance left, perhaps all thinking. Claire was the first to get up and then after she left everyone slowly got up. "What is becoming of this world?" Whittney questioned. "I dunno, let's just hope that we're able to fight when the time comes," Jasmine replied as she got up to leave. Pryce was still in the same spot, unmoved. Jasmine eyed him. "Don't do anything rash," She murmured. "Don't worry I'm sure _you_ won't..." He replied with a smile. And then she left.  
Claire caught up with Lance before he got atop his dragonite to take flight. "What are we suppose to do?" Claire asked, fear in her eyes. "We'll just wait untill I recieve any more information and untill then go along as if nothing is happening, I don't want the people panicking. And absolutely do NOT let the other gym leaders know that the Draco Plate was stolen. Only you and I will hold that information. We have enough trouble as it is," Lance replied. And then he hopped on his dragonite and took off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving

Today was Kale' first day as a pokemon trainer! He was so excited. He lived on one of the whirlpool islands in the Johto Region. It was just 7:00 a.m as he dressed up and ate his breakfast quickly. He was fourteen years old (he started late) and was really excited to finally go out into the pokemon world and journey afar. He said bye to his mom and ran outside. "Don't forget your bag!" His mom shouted out to him as he raced back to get it and took off. "What to do?" He thought to himself, he had tickets for the ferry to take him to Olivine City but what will he do untill the ferry departs. "I know! I'll go look for some pokemon!" He concluded. He wandered around in a small, nearby forest where he encountered a Budew. "Alright! Here goes nothing!" He shouted as he threw a pokeball at it, but unfortunately he failed and it ran away. "Ugh, how am I supposed to catch a pokemon when i don't even have one?" Kale complained. He then heard a totodile shout from the distance and he ran as fast as he could towards the shout. "Cool, I always wanted a totodile!" He thought as he ran. But when he arrived, he ancountered two poachers threatening to sell the totodile once they caught it. "leave 'em alone!" kale shouted, jumping in front of the totodile. The totodile, seeing this as an attack, used watergun on Kale. "Hey, I'm on your side!" Kale shouted back at totodile, now soaking wet. The totodile cocked its head in apology. "Hey kid, you best move or you gonna get yo'self in trouble too." One of thepoachers threatened. "No, just leave this poor totodile alone!" He shouted back. "Suit yo'self," the other poacher snickered as he releaesed a geodude. "Geodude, use rock throw!" The geodude looked for the nearest rock and threw it at Kale with all its might, but totodile countered it with a watergun that also blasted the geodude. "Dangit kid, yo' sho' in for it now!" The other poacher said as he released a parasect. "Now, use slash!" The parasect extended its claw towards the totodile but Kale took the hit for it. "Ha, see what you got yo'self into, boy?" The poacher teased. The totodile was angered by this and used bite on the parasect and then a powerful watergun it. "Dangit boy, yo sho' gonna regret this!" The poacher yelled as they both retreated back into the forest. Kale was lying on the floor unconcious until he finally awoke awhile later. Totodile was still by his side, snoozing. It was evening and the sun was setting as Kale picked up the totodile and let it sleep in his backpack (head pooping out). ! "Oh yeah! The ferry!" He panicked as he dashed towards where the ferry is. He was pretty far though. "Oh...I hope I'm not too late!" But he finally found the ferry and was just on time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: S.F Sair

The S.F Sair was a large ship, it wasn't luxurious but the rooms were very nice. Kale was walking around when a man told him that most people aboard enjoyed battling and that he should ask for some battles and offered a battle as well. Kale gladly accepted and the old man released his pokemon. "Go, Persian," the old man said, releasing his persian which yawned as it layed down upon release. "Go Totodile!" Kale yelled out, as Totodile walked into the battle feild and jumped enthusiastically. "Persian, payday!" The old man commanded and the persian released a beam from the gem on its head towards Totodile. But luckily Totodile dodged it and bit Persian on the tail upon Kale's command. Tears poured from Persians eyes as it freed itself from Totodile's jaw. "You're a pretty decent trainer but unfortunately, you're just not strong enough to beat me," the old man solemnly commented. Kale, angered by this, ordered his totodile to use a watergun at full blast. "Persian, agility then end it with a slash," the old man commanded. The incoming water gun shot right at Persian but he suddenly vanished and appeared behind Totodile as Kale stared in awe. "Persian's light muscles allow them to walk without a sound and mine is especially fast, you're pokemon don't stand a chance," the man explained. Persian then used a slash knocking out Totodile and then retreated back to his master who stroked him on the head and returned him into his pokeball. "Sorry young fellow, it's okay, you're just a begginer" the old man assured him as he walked away. Kale picked up his Totodile and took him in his room where he let Totodile rest. "How did I lose?" Kale thought to himself. "That Persian was fast but we could still beat it!" He concluded. He then laid down and took a nap with his Totodile.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: V.S Machop

Kale yawned as he woke up and looked at the digital clock on the drawer table next to him. "Agh! 8:30? Awwww, I hope they're still serving breakfast!" Kale whined. Totodile was already awake, drawing on a sheet of paper. Totodile then showed off his "art" (scribbles) to Kale all proud like. Kale then took a quick shower and changed into new clothing and went outside with Totodile. Crash! A little girl ran into Kale the socond he took a step outside. "Julie!" A voice called out. A man and a women were running down towards the little girl. "We finally got you!" The man said. "Thank you very much young man," the man said. "You see, she is the Captain's daughter and she got loose so we've been trying to catch her." The lady explained. "Im Luce, the the Captain's assistant and he's Brun," She introduce, pointing at Brun. "So you don't have to think we're kidnappers," she assured. "In fact, how about you meet the Captain he might treat you!" She suggested, with a twinkle in her eye. The man was holding the struggling girl tightly so as to not escape. Then Kale's stomach growled in hunger. Totodiled cocked his head in amusement from the sound Kale's stomach assistant and the man stopped and turned around. "Are you hungry?" Brun asked. "Uhhhh, yeah I sorta didn't have breakfast yet," He explained. "Totodile!" Totodile agreed. They headed towards the food court and all ate. "So what is your goal?" Luce asked. "Hmmm, I haven't really thought of that...I just wanna catch pokemon and become friends and beat the Elite Four, so i guess i wanna become a champion." Kale explained, then scruffed down a pancake. "You know, I have some pokemon too," Brun said. "So if you ever wanna battle..." He trailed off. "Wanna battle now?" Kale asked. "Yeah!" Brun exclaimed as they both headed outside with Totodile by Kale's side and Luce trailing behind holding onto Julie. "Go Machop!" Brun yelled, releasing his Machop. "Totodile, go!" He commanded as Totodile ran towards Machop. "Use bite Totodile!" Kale commanded and Totodile attempted a bite attack but Machop avoided it and countered it with a low kick. Totodile was hit directly and sumbled backwards. "Now, finish it off with a Karate Chop!" Brun ordered. Machop obeyed and its hand glowed. He raised his hand and headed for Totodile. "Totodile, use water gun!" Totodile released a powerful water gun then sent Machop flying backwards. "A direct hit!" Kale exclaimed. Machop attempted to get up but failed and laid unconcious. "Wow, you're really good," Brun complimented as he walked towards Machop. "Good job Totodile!" Kale congratulated Totodile as he danced with joy of his first victory. "Good job Kale but we should head to the Captain now," Luce reminded. "Ooohh, that was so cool, I wanna be a pokemon trainer when i grow up!" Julie piped. Then they all headed to the Captain's Quarters.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pokedex

When Kale stepped in the door he couldn't beleive the luck he was having, it was Prof. Oak himself! "Thanks to this kid over here we were able to catch your daughter ." Luce informed pointing at Kale. Julie then headed towards the nidoran (girl) that sat at 's, the captain's, side. The captain and the professor were both sitting on the sofa with a huge table in front of them. "Why thank you kind boy, but I'm terribly sorry that I have nothing to offer," apologized. "Well that's okay because I'd be willing to give this here chap a pokedex...IF he answers this question; What is your true dream?" Prof. Oak asked. "To become a champion!" Kale stated without hesitation. "Well you seem very determined you remind me of a friend of mine..." Prof. Oak got lost in space as he remembered his first encounter with Ash. "Well okay then here you go," Prof. Oak handed Kale the pokedex, which Kale then immediately began pressing all the buttons. Then as he was facing Totodile the pokedex said aloud, "Totodile, the water type pokemon. Despite its small size and unevolved status, Totodile are surprisingly fast and have very powerful jaws, strong enough to cut down a tree. It has a rough and tough attitude, and is not a Pokémon to be trifled with. It's very energetic, cheerful and rowdy, and occasionally can be seen running through swampy areas, biting and chomping at everything that moves." Totodile then smiled and jumped around joyously. Then all of a sudden the room filled with smoke. "Boom-Dum-Dum! Boom-Dum-Dum! Boom-Dum-Dum-Du-Daaaa! This is Team Rocket!" Said a girls voice. "An we're here for the professor!" Said a boys voice. Then the room slowly cleared up and the captain was gone! "Captain!Captain! Where are you?" Luce yelled in panic. "Where's daddy?" Julie questioned as she got teary eyed. "My guess is that those crooks nabbed him instead of me," the professor concluded. "NO-DUH!" We all shouted back at him. "Everyone stay here, Kale, you come with me." Brun ordered. Kale and Brun ran around the ferry in search of the captain. After about an hour they headed to the lower section of the ferry where they kept the crates. "So you're the famous Prof. Oak?" The lady kidnapper asked poking the tied up, taped-mouth captain as the captain attempted a "no". "Here they are!" Brun shouted pointing at the two kidnappers. Kale came running towards Brun to help fight them off. "Boom-Dum-Dum! Boo-" The lady kidnapper was interupted as Brun yelled out for Machop to be released. "At least let us say our names," The lady kidnapper complained. "The names Kate," She introduce. "And I'm Zander," continued the male kidnapper. "Go Stunky!" Exclaimed Kate. "Go Golbat!" Exclaimed Zander. "Go Totodile!" Kale ordered. "Totodile, use watergun, full-blast on Golbat!" Kale ordered. "Machop karate chop Stunky!" Brun ordered. The Golbat was hit but just brushed off the attack and used wing attack which got Totodile on the shoulder. Machop's attack missed and Stunky countered with fury swipes which barely did anything. Then Kale commanded Totodile to use bite on Golbat as Brun commanded Machop to use low kick on Stunky. Totodile used bite on Golbat's wing, inducing massive damage. Golbat swayed and rampaged furiously as Totodile clung on. Machop managed the low kick but was hit back with another furyswipe attack. Totodile then let go and used a water gun knocking out the golbat. Machop then finished Stunky off with another lowkick. "Agh...how'd that happen?" Zander said as they returned their pokemon and ran off. Brun and Kale then safely returned the captain. "How could I ever repay you? You've done me two favors!" exclaimed. "Oh yes I just remembered I do have a gift for you. Silsph co. in Kanto gave this to me along time ago it's called a masterball and should catch any pokemon with a 100% success rate, here take it," he said handing it to Kale. Kale greatfully accepted the gift. "You should head back to your room," Luce suggested. They then said their goodbyes as Kale and Totodile walked back to their room number.


End file.
